In general, the invention features methods for converting cells into a desired cell type and methods for administering these reprogrammed cells to a mammal for the treatment or prevention of disease.
Despite having essentially the same genome, different classes of somatic cells in a particular mammal have distinctive phenotypes due to the different combinations of genes that they express. These different expression profiles allow cells to perform certain functions, such as the secretion of a hormone or cartilage.
Because many diseases and injuries are caused by damage to a particular class of cells, methods are needed to produce cells of a desired cell type that may be used to replace these damaged cells. Preferably, these replacement cells have the same genotype as the damaged cells.